Gender Bender! High School Rush!
by Loki Luvr 4ever
Summary: A high school that's upside down! Lucy's a boy! Natsu's a girl! Their also rivals! How will this end!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, I'm trying a new idea! Hope you all like.**

In this world fairytail is a high school and everyone is the opposite gender! Natsuko (Natsu) woke up in her bed. Her pink hair all messy and it reached her shoulders.

"Man, I don't want to go to school today. Especially because of that jerk Lance (Lucy). Dad, Can I skip school today?!" Natsuko said pouting.

"Of course not! You need to bring your grades up young lady!" Her dad shouted quite annonyed. Natsuko groaned and put a pillow over her head. 'Looks like I have no choice' she thought. She puts on her uniform, a normal shirt, skirt, and her favorite scarf. After she got dressed she ate, said goodbye to her dad, brother Will (Wendy), Harper (Happy) and left for school. At the front gate she met Grace(Gray), Jessica(Jellal), Fujita(Freed) and Gin(Gajeel). Their all known as the school's most troublesome girls, except for Jessica and Fugita.

They all turned to glare at their rivals. Their rivals are known as the '5 Princes'. Their names are Lance, Estu (Erza), Levi( pronounced lee-vi you can teel this person is Levy), Justin (Juvia) and Mike( Mira). There are so stuck up just because their rich and the school most famous playboys. Etsu had long red hair that he ties back into a ponytail and his bangs are infront of his face. Justin had short spiky blue hair, but he is very shy. Mike has spiky white hair, he is very good at pairing women up with other people. Levi has blue hair, loves to read books, and you see him at the library everyday with Lance. Lance is most cutest of all guys, he is very kind, has a really rude side, loves to study the refuse to flirt with Natsuko and her friends because they think their not pretty enough. The mention of their names get Natsuko so angry. Also that her childhood friend Lance ended their friendship for no reason!

"Lets get to class girls." Natsuko said while clenching her teeth. She ignored the 'princes' and walked to her homeroom.

" Are just gonna let her go like that, Lance? We know you guys were best friends." Etsu said.

"It's the only way I can protect her, its the best way. You know that Etsu. Come on we should get to class." Lance said cutting any further mention of Natsuko.

'I love you so much Natsuko, this the only way to keep you safe, please forgive me.' Lance thought while looking at Natsuko stomp away. Then the bell rang.

_**So what do you guys think? plz let me hear your opinions! Review if u want to!;) I'll try to update soon!**_


	2. Chapter 2 I Have To Work with Him!

_**Yay! I got a lot of good reviews! Before I 4get. Disclaimer : I do not own Fairytail or any of the characters! I really wish I did though.^**_

_**Chapter 2 : I have to work with him?!**_

Natsuko was trying to carry all of her heavy books into the classroom. Then she tripped over her own foot all the books fell, but Natsuko never hit the ground. Lance grabbed her by the waist before she hit the ground, she was about 3 inches from the ground.

"Lance you caught me?" Natsuko said trying to hide her blushing face.

"Yep, are you all right?" Lance asked curiously. Natsuko snapped out of daydream and realised their position. Lance was an inch away from her face.

"Put me down!" Natsuko yelled.

"As you wish." Then Lance dropped and she hit the ground.

"Baka! You knew what I meant you dropped me on purpose!" Natsuko said in anger.

"Just be glad that Lance-sama was kind enough to catch you!" One of Lance's fangirl screeched. Then they all turned to Lance.

"Lance-sama can I sit next to you and Levi-san today?" The girl asked.

"No Lance-sama sit next to me!" All his fangirls yelled and the began to fight each other to see who is worthy enough to sit next to Lance. He ignored the girls and just went to sit by some guys. Finally the teacher,Cane (Cana), came and broke up the fight. Then all the girls went back to their seats.

"All right now that everyone has settled down. Were going to have a school play! Two students have to out a scene from ' The mermaid lengend' whoever acting skills are the best they will be choosen for the main roles. Here are the groups." Mentions a few names" Lance your partner will be Natsuko, Justin your with grace, Levi and Gabby, and last, but not least Etsu and Jessica. Any questions?" Cane looked up to look at his students shocked faces.

"What" the rebel girls, except Jessica, and '5 princes' yelled.

"You guys always fight and I thought that putting you in groups would help you guys bond more," Cane said.

"Why do I have to be with Natsuko?! She not smart or talented!" Lance shouted.

"What did you say?!" Natsuko beemed back.

"Shut up, I am, tired of your fighting! Now you all must work together or I will fail you! My decision is final." Cane said. Then the bell rang.

"Awww, Lance-sama were so sad that your not working with us!" His fangirls cried. Lance put on a prince like smile and said "Don't worry even though we are sperated my heart will always yearn for you." His fangirls squealed and some fainted with hearts in their eyes.

"Tch, he's such a playboy, I can believe I'm being forced to work with him!" Natsuko groaned.  
"Lance we need to choose and practice a scene, so after school I'll go to your house and we-"

"NO!" Lance shouted cutting Natsuko off.

"Sorry, but I thiink we should go to your house instead." Lance quickly said. This made Natsuko curious, so she pretended to ignore his strange behavior.

"Fine we'll go to my house after school today." Natsuko huffed. Lance agreed and left with his fangirls.'Why doesn't want me to go to his house? I have been there before. What is he hiding?' Natsuko wondered.

_**(Time Skip-After School)**_  
_**AT NATSUKO'S HOUSE**_

"Hello Lance it's been a while since you've been here. Is it possible that you and my daughter are going out now?" Igneel,her dad, asked.

"Dad it's not like that at all! He's just here to do a project for school!" Natsuko roared, her cheeks flushed from embaressment. Lance chuckled in amusement. He forgot how funny Mr. Dragoneel was. After Natsuko calmed down they went to her living room.

"I think we should choose the dramatic confession scene, where the human boy must choose between the mermaid and his childhood friend." Lance insisted.

"Whatever." Natsuko said sighing. They practiced the scene and tried to fix their mistakes they best she could. Then it was time for Lance to go home.

**NEXT DAY**

"Listen up everyone! We have four new exchange students. One is from england, two are from france, and one from Tokyo. Come in!" Cane instructed. Lance recognized three of them.

"Hello, my name is Liander(Lisanna) please be good to me!" Liander said happily.

"He's soooooo hot!" Some girls squealed.

"My name is Stacy(Sting) and this is my best friend Rocky(Rogue). Nice to meet you!" Stacy said. Rocky just bowed her head.

"My name Lulu(Loki). Nice to meet you." Lulu chirped. She had bueatiful long orange hair. All the three girls saw Lance in the back.

"LANCE-ONEESAN!" They yelled running at Lance at tackling him with hugs.'Who are they?!' Natsuko thought while glaring at them.

_**END OF CHAPTER! Cliffhanger! Plz review! This took such a long tine to write! I hope you guys liked it.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Yay! I finished this chapter! Finally! Disclaimer : I Do Not Own Fairytail!**_

" I haven't seen you guys in forever! How are you doing?" Lance chuckled.' He never smiles at me like that! Wait, why do care? Hmph.' Natsuko thought in her head.

"Lance-oneesan, I have come for you dad's offer! I want to marry you!" Lulu yelled with confidence. Then she leaned down and kissed Lance gently. Natsuko felt shock and anger flow through her head while watching Lulu kiss **her** Lance.' Wait did just think my Lance? What's wrong with me?!' Natsuko thought shaking her head. Lance finally pushed Lulu away.

"Lulu, you know I don't want to get married or listen to that man's insanity." He said quite annoyed.

"But Heartfilia-chichi(that means Lance's father) said that you-" Lulu was cut off by Lance.

"Enough, I don't want to hear about him right now. Stacy, Robin did he tell you this too?" Lance asked and theu nodded.

"Lance-sama, who are they?" His fangirls questioned.

"There-" "We'll save the story for later, now it is time for class." Cane said. Class finally ended and when it did Lance was swarmed by girls asking questions. Liander walked to Natsuko and her rebel friends.

"Hello, my name is Liander Strauss. Mike is my older brother. Nice to meet you!" Liander said kindly.

"Your one of the '5 princes' brother?! I feel bad for you. My name's Natsuko. This is Grace, Gabby, Jessica, and Fujita. Were known as the '5 rebels' at this school and were enemies with the '5 princes.'" Natsuko said and Liander laughed.

"My brother may at like a prince, but he's far from it. If get him angry he turns into a devil! Your name is cool though, I hope we can be great friends!" Liander said sweetly.

"Sure!" All the five rebels said. Natsuko went to talk to the three new transfer students still curious about how they knew Lance.

"Hello, my name's Natsuko!" Natsuko said sweetly, but disgusted by her niceness.

"Sure, nice to meet you, Natsuko. I'm pretty sure you already know our names." Lulu chirped.

"Hai, Lulu! I noticed how noticed how close you guys are to Lance. Why is that?" Natsuko said with a smile. Lulu had a shy and sad smile on her face, then looked down.

"Lance-oneesan is the reason I am alive today." She said quietly.

"Same with us." Stacy said while hugging Robin's arm.

"It started when I was 5, my parents were killed in a fire and I was so scared that they would send me to an orphanage, so I ran away. I went to a school were they trained girls to be perfect maids. My friend Arron(Aries) always was beaten by our current master. One day Kain(Karren) pulled out a knife and was going to cut him. I drew the line there. I-I-I had to save him, I love and want to protect all my friends! I-I never m-m-meant t-t-to.." She started to cry and tried to continue the story.

"I pushed Kain and he accidentally landed on the knife a-a-and it s-s-stabbed through h-his heart and d-d-d-d-died instantly. I was immediately kicked out of Celestial Academy. I hope that Arron got a carring master now. I finally snapped and decided that I should die for my sins. So I tied a rock around my ankles and jumped into a lake. I woke up in a hospital bed and saw a boy with blonde hair by my side. That boy was Lance-oneesan. He told me that I should value life and told me how he learned to value life after his mother died. I told him why deserved to die. He shook his head and said to me 'How is it a sin to save your friend?' After I was released from the hospital, Lance found my aunt and uncle and they are rich millionaires. After 5 years I decided to become a maid for Lance-oneesan. Thats why I love him with all my heart." Lulu explained. Natsuko tried not to cry and failed.

"I never knew you had such a hard life. I'm sorry." Natsuko cried.

"That's why I want to marry Lance even if I have to wait forever." Lulu said with determination.

"What about you guys?" Natsuko said looking at Stacy and Robin.

"We'll tell you some other time." Stacy said.

"Are you one of Lance's fangirl's?" Lulu said.

"Iie, I don't like Lance that way. We're just friends." Natsuko said with pain in her smile.

MEANWHILE...  
After Lance lost his fangirls he saw Liander at his locker.

"Hello, Lance." He said.

"Do I know you?" Lance questioned.

"Iie, but your father has sent me here with a message. He wants you to marry Lulu, Stacy, or Robin. If you choose Natsuko over them she will never be seen again." Liander said in a devious voice.

"Don't touch her!" Lance growled.

"The choice is yours, Lance. Did you think that you could protect her? Well you can't it's impossible, remember the clock is ticking. You will have one year to choose a bride. I am here to make sure Natsuko falls in love with me and not you." He chuckled evilly and passed Lance and disappeared into the dark hallway.

"Curse you, old man!" Lance yelled.

**END OF CHAP! Good? Plzzz review!**


	4. Chapter 4 WHAT!

**Sorry I took so long to update been feeling lazy! Also I have so much stuff to do!**

**Chapter 4 What?!**

'What should I do? How can I protect her from that evil man?' Lance thought.

"Is something wrong Lance-oneesama?" A female voice said Lance turned around and saw Raven. He gave her a worried, sad look.

"It's a really long story." Lance simply stated.

"I've got time." Raven said. Then Lance gives her a helpless look and begins to tell her his life story. When he finishes he looks up to see her surprised face.

"You ran away from home?!" Raven whispered. Lance slowly nodded his head.

"It was the only way to prevent the marriage and get away from him. Somehow he found mr and sent Liander to keep an eye on me." Lance said.

"Does Natsuko know about this, the marriage, you running away from home,...and your love for her?" Raven Lance's eyes widen. "I don't-" Lance was stopped by Raven putting her hand infront of his face.

"Don't deny it, I saw the way you smiled and looked at her when we were little. That was the only time I saw gentleness and happiness in your eyes. I know that you love her." Raven sighed. Tears fell from Lance's eyes.

"Why did I have to fall for someone I can't even protect?" Lance said and began to cry. Raven gave Lance a hug and comforted him.

"Don't worry I'll help you, but don't let Lulu find out. I don't know how she will take this." Raven stated in a serious tone.

"I'm sorry I can't except your feelings, Raven." Lance cried out.

"You have already done so much for me. It's alright." Raven said sweetly, calming Lance down.

NATSUKO'S POV

I was walking down the hall and saw Lance and Raven talking. 'I wonder what their saying.' Natsuko thought as she came a little closer to her their conversation.

"I know that you love her" I heard Raven say.' Love who?' I thought. She saw Lance tremble and beginning to cry.

"Why did I have to fall for someone I can't even protect?" She heard Lance cry out.

"Don't worry, I'll help you. Don't let Lulu find out I don't I know how she will take this." She heard Raven say.' Lulu he's in love with Lulu?! She flirts with every guy in school, but claims that she's in love with Lance. Heh I would be better for him! Wait, no anyone, but me.' Natsuko didn't want to hear anymore so she ran away in the opposite direction of the hallway. She entered the classroom and sat down next to her friends.

Normal POV

Lance walked into the classroom with Lulu and Raven. Natsuko felt a sharp stab in her heart. then man sat down and the teacher began class. "Everyone, today we will do our assignments and act out our skits in front of the class. I hope you been practicing!" Cane said." First up is Levi and Gabby." Levi and Gabby got up from the seats and walk to the front of the classroom. They got into place and waited for the cue.

"Action!" Cane yelled. Instantly, Levi I grabbed Gabby's hands and looked deep into her eyes.

**Levi**: "Could you be the mermaid I've been searching for?"

**Gabby**: " I have no idea what you're talking about." she huffed. Levi ran his fingers through his hair, which made Gabby blush.

**Levi**: " Your hair, eyes, and voice remind me of the mermaid I saw long ago. I wish to see her again someday." His eyes started to soften.

**Gabby:** "Don't be stupid! Forget about her and only think about me!" Gabby hugs Levi. " I won't lose to her because I love you, too!" Levi blushed at the confession even if he knew they were acting and so did Gabby.

" And Scene!" Levi said snapping out of his daydream and looked away from Gabby.

"Levi-san that was so amazing!" His fangirls sighed.

"Very good performence. Next is Etsu and Jessica." Cane said. When Etsu and Jessica got to the front of the class, Etsu was shaking. Lance notice that he was obviously nervous.

" Hey, Etsu it's time get into character!" Lance yelled.

"Your right!" Etsu said then took a deep breath and exhaled.

"Action!" Lance yelled this time.

**Etsu:** "I'm sorry but I don't know who I love at the moment."

**Jessica**: " I understand just remember that I don't have much time. I must return to the mermaid world soon. When you have made your decision please tell me." Then Jessica turned and begin to walk away.

**Etsu:** "What are you talking about?"

**Jessica:** " I im almost 18 in 2 weeks, I'll have to choose who to marry. I need to come queen soon if I don't use a husband, I will be forced to marry someone." then she disappeared from the stage.

**Etsu**: "What should I do?"

"Scene! Yes, I nailed it!" Etsu said happily.

"Etsu that was beautiful!" His fangirls cried.

"Nice job Jessica," Etsu said.

"You too." just gave a cute smile that made Etsu's heart thump.

"Next is Natsuko and Lance." Cane said.

_**END OF CHAPTER! PLZ REVIEW! HAVING WRITERS BLOCK PLZ TELL ME YOUR IDEAS FOR NATSUKO AND LANCE'S SCENE! WILL UPDATE SOON! I HAVE SOOOO MUCH HOMEWORK!w"**_


	5. Chapter 5 Do I really love you or her?

Lance and Natsuko got ready for their scene.

"For our scene we need another girl, who would like to volunteer?" Lance said. All girls, except the 5 rebels, raised their hands. Lance looks at Lulu's send points at her. Natsuko feels mad at Lance for choosing her. Lulu happily goes up to the front of the room and Lance tells her her lines and start the scene.

**Natsuko**:" I see that you have made your choice."

**Lance:**" I can't control it but Lulu is the one I love!" Natsuko felt sad when she heard Lance say these words. then she runs to him and hugs him.

**Natsuko**: " Did I meet you too late? Why, why is this happening? why can't you see that I love you more?!" Natsuko cries. Lulu pulls her away from Lance and hugs his arm.

**Lulu:** " I love him with all my heart! I'll never give up to you!" she said kind of angry that Natsuko hugged Lance.

**Natsuko:** " Lance..." she whispered and looked at him with tears in eyes. Lance hugs Lulu and looks back at Natsuko with sadness in his eyes.

**Lance:** "Sorry, I love you, but I realize that we can never be together. this is best for both of us Goodbye Natsuko." Lance said turning and whispered ( love you enough that everyone can hear because they were acting of course) "Your the only person I've ever truly loved." Then walked away. Natsuko falls to knees and pretends to cry.

" And scene!" Lance says.

" That was amazing Lance-sama!" his fan girls squealed.

" What am I chopped liver?" Natsuko huffed. Lance chuckled.

"You did great, Natsuko." Lance said giving a cute grin. Natsuko blushed and thought_ 'Did he just compliment me he never does that! Say something back!'_ Natsuko gave a smile.

" Arigato, Lance!" she said happily making Lance blush. Lulu saw this and got jealous. 'Two can play at that game!' She thought.

"Lance-sama looks so cute when acting!" Lulu said in her sweetest voice. Lance blushed even harder now._ 'Why am I blushing?! I like Natsuko! Am I falling for Lulu?'_ Lance thought. _'She was so cute right now!_' when he looked up he saw Lainder smiling evily. _'Looks like he'll be able to choose a bride after all. No I won't have to - wait, I'm getting ahead of myself. We'll see how this turns out.'_ Liander thought.

"You three did an amazing job! You guys win the roles for the school play!" Cane said. Natsuko and Lulu glared at each other. _'I'll his heart!'_ Lulu thought. _'I won't let you have him!'_ Natsuko thought.

"You guys will be practicing everyday after school, in the gym, on the stage. You can alter the play however you want!" Cane said._ 'Let the games begin._' Natsuko and Lulu thought at the same time.

_**END OF CHAPTER!:)**_

_**Plz review! STILL TRYING TO GET OVER WRITERS' BLOCK!w READ MY OTHER STORY, ITS CALLED 'MY SCHOOL IS FULL OF VAMPIRES!' WON'T UPDATE TILL NXT WEEK I HAVE SOCCER GAMES THIS WEEK! WISH ME LUCK! PEACE!**_


	6. Chapter 6 Practice for the play!

**Disclaimer I do not own fairy tail!**

_**Chapter 6 Practice**_

"How can we spice the play up a bit?" Lance asked.

"I think that the guy should choose the girl and show his love to her through a kiss!" Lulu said smiling happily.

"What about the mermaid?" Natsuko questioned.

"Oh, right. Um how about the mermaid falls in love with some else and disappears, forever!" Lulu said looking at Natsuko deviously.

"I like the ending kiss idea! Lance you get to choose which lovely lady you would like to do the ending kiss with." Cane said.

"But-" Lance was cut off by Lulu.

"That's a great idea!" Lulu chirped. _'Since Lance - oniisama will obviously choose me_.' She thought with a smile.

"Then it is settled please carry on!" Cane said before disappearing.

"So Lance who you going to choose for the kiss scene?" Lulu said loudly trying to get Natsuko's attention. Which she did and Natsuko looked at Lance with curiosity. Lance gave a grin.

"It's a secret. We'll find out during the play." Lance smiled at Lulu.

"Lance -sama, you tease me to much! Lulu pouted._ 'So cute.'_ Lance thought and then laughed at Lulu's reaction.

_'Will you choose Lulu, Lance? I know that you love her, but why do I hope that you will choose me?'_ Natsuko thought. She began to walk towards the bathroom when she bumped into someone. The person caught Natsuko by her waist.

"You should watch were your going you could injure that pretty face." The person said. Natsuko opened her eyes to see that it was Liander who caught her. She blushed.

"H-hai, arigato!" She said as she ran into the bathroom. Liander looked up and smirked at Lance who was staring at him. Liander mouthed the words _'She's mine_.' Of course this angered Lance, but what could he do? If he falls in love with Natsuko who knows what Liander will do to her?_ 'I guess I should choose her, I hope I know what I'm doing._ Lance sighed.

_**TIME SKIP (DAY OF THE PLAY)  
LANCE'S POV**_

'It's time for the play.' I thought while getting into costume. I was a surfer so I had an opened button shirt and swimming trunks. I walked out and saw Lulu's costume she was in a pink kimono with flowers and Natsuko had two costumes. One was a beautiful red kimono with flames and a red bikini top with a red mermaid tail, had seashell earrings, a pearl necklace and bracelet. She looked at me and then blushed and turned away. 'So she likes my costume.' I smirked.

**Normal Pov**

"Time to get into places!" Cane said.

'_It's show time_!' Lance thought.

'_It's go time!'_ Natsuko and Lulu thought simultaneously. Then the curtain began to rise.

END OF CHAPTER! Plz REVIEW! THIS STORY WON'T BE UPDATED FOR A WHILE! Need to work on my other stories! LOVE YOU ALL!;)


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! Sorry I have been taking so long! I am really lazy! Well here it is! Happy New Years!**

**(Time skip confession scene) Normal POV**

Lance: "Natsuko, Lulu you guys really came!" He smiled.

Natsuko: "We'll always be here for you." Hearing this made Lance blush. Then Lulu got an idea.

Lulu: "Lance my heart can't take this anymore! Please I need to know who you truly love. Me or her?" She said the word her with a very rude attitude. Lance and Natsuko's eyes widened. 'That's not her line! Oh well, might as well role with it.' Lance thought.

Lance: "Lulu, I love you, you're the one I love." Lulu gave a smirk while looking at Natsuko.

Natsuko: "Why Lance?! Why did you choose her? I thought you loved me! Am I nothing, but a pest to you?!" Natsuko instantly yelled out on impulse and begins to cry. Lance stood there shocked by her sudden outburst, but remembered she was just acting.

Lance walked over to her and embraced her. She looks up at him with tears in her eyes and Lance smiles. Then he gently placed his lips onto hers. You could wolf whistles and cheers from the audience. Lulu and Natsuko stood there shocked. Then Lance separated.

Lance: "I love you with all my heart, but you must realize our worlds are too different. Mine is more dangerous than yours and I don't want you getting hurt. Please don't cry. I only want you to be happy, so I am saying Goodbye." Natsuko thought Lance looked very serious when he said these words. Lance was about to walk off stage then Lulu hugged him from behind.

Lulu: "Lance, even if I can't be first place in your life, I still love you with all my heart! Please don't make light of my feelings! Even if it's a little bit please love me! I will share your pain and suffering!"

"Arigato, Lulu." Lance smiled at Lulu, grabbed her hand, and walked off stage with her. Liander ran onstage and stood next Natsuko and grabbed her hands. He was the man Natsuko is being forced to marry. This was Lulu's idea for Liander to play the role of the prince. Since he never got the chance to audition the teacher gladly accepted.

Liander: "Princess Natsuko! I have come for you! Even though this is sudden I still want to marry you! I have loved you ever since we were little!" Natsuko hugged him.

Natsuko: "Please make me forget about him. My heart is in pain."

Liander: "As you wish hime-sama." Then the stage was completely dark and you could only hear Natsuko's voice over.

"Goodbye Lance. You were the first one I loved and I loved you dearly. You were right about how we come from different worlds, but I was too blind to see that. Love is blind I guess. I never knew how much you suffered just to protect me and make me happy. I wish you happiness in your marriage. It was silly of me to think we could be together." Then the lights turned on and the entire cast took a bow. The audience clapped and they walked off stage.  
"That was an amazing performance!" Cana -sensei said."Nice improv there too guys. That made me really feel your emotion. You guys almost sounded serious!" She happily said. When they were backstage all of Lance's fan girls congratulated him for his performance. Natsuko walked up to him and slapped him across the face. Everyone became silent and focused on the scene that was about to happen.

"How could you kiss me! That wasn't part of the play!" She yelled.

"Calm down. It's not like I was your first kiss and you should be honored to get a kiss from me! Besides, I thought I should add some spice to the play like Lulu did." He calmly stated.

"Baka that was my first kiss!" Natsuko screamed and ran away.  
Lance stood there shocked. He could believe that he took Natsuko's first kiss by force. He felt like a jerk and followed after her to apologize.

Natsuko was in the school hallway. She tried to wipe away her tears. She was happy that she got a kiss from Lance, but was disappointed that he only did it for the play."Upset about the kiss?" Natsuko turned around and saw Liander." Why wouldn't I be? That was my first kiss! All the jerk cared about was the popularity he would get." Natsuko said spitefully.

Liander gave her a hug which shocked her at first, but she hugged him back."You love Lance don't you?" Liander asked. "I do, but he loves Lulu. I wish I could forget about him!" Natsuko cried.

"Allow me to grant your wish Hime-sama." Liander pressed their lips together. Natsuko wanted to resist, but she saw Lance out of the corner of her eye. She wanted to get back at him so she kissed Liander back. After she saw Lance run away she separated from Liander. "I know your using me to crush Lance's spirit." Liander said.

"I'm sorry. I saw him and acted that way because of my anger." Natsuko apologized.

"Don't worry, I'll help you with your plan and maybe this will help you get over him." Liander said with a sly smile. 'This is too easy.' He thought.

"Really?! Arigato, Liander you're a real friend for doing this!" Natsuko smiled sweetly. Liander began to blush.' Why am I blushing?!'

"No problem, this way things will be easier!" He said looking away from Natsuko.

**THANK YOU ALL FOR READING MY STORY! WILL NATSUKO EVER REALIZE THAT LANCE LOVES HER AND SHE'S HELPING LIANDER'S PLANS?! MAYBE YOU'LL FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! IT WILL BE LONGER NEXT TIME! PLZ REVIEW!w**


End file.
